When I'm With You
by whoshallJudgeAngels
Summary: "And I'm only me when I'm with you!" Sapphire just doesn't feel like a complete person when she's not with Faro. A Sapphy/Faro friendship songfic set to "I'm Only Me When I'm With You", by Taylor Swift.


**Songfic! I hope you all know who Taylor Swift is... I declare I will BLOCK anyone who doesn't! Nah, I'm just kidding... I wouldn't do that... but this is set to her "I'm Only Me When I'm With You"... It's not so much action as "thinking" and memories.  
DISCLAIMER: If you think I own **_**Ingo**_** and Taylor Swift, it is purely your horrid Air thinking... 'cause I don't.**

_"Friday night beneath the stars, in a feild behind your yard,  
You and I are painting pictures in the sky.  
And sometimes we don't say a thing, just listen to the crickets sing.  
Everything I need is right here by my side."_

Whenever I hear him laughing, it's like... well, for one thing, it's a bit... _annoying_, especially if he just outsmarted me... but on the other hand, it's nice, too. Alot of the time, when I'm with Faro, even being near him seems like a blessing. Of course, if he heard that thought... well, _I _would never hear the _end_ of it... that, of course, will never change.

_"And I know everything about you; I don't want to live without you!  
I'm only up when you're not down, I don't want to fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do... well, you drive me crazy half the time,  
The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true...  
And I'm only me when I'm with you!"_

Sharing thoughts feels like the most natural thing ever by now, and at times, whole conversations can go on without either of us saying a word. Sometimes, I think to myself that arguing with Faro is more like trying to convince a bird not to fly south in the winter than actually _talking _to a human being, and then, if he happens to break into my thoughts, he smirks and says: "That is your Air thinking, Sapphire... and remember, I'm not human!". Then, he laughs at me while I feel totally humiliated... and once again tell him to _stay out _of my thoughts. He just snorts and tells me to close them against him. As if I could forget.

_"Just a smalltown boy and girl, livin' in the crazy world,  
Trying to figure out what is and isn't true.  
And I don't try to hide my tears; secrets are my deepest fears.  
Through it all, nobody gets me like you do.  
And you know everything about me... you say that you can't live without me!"_

But talking to Faro is good, too. I like hearing his points of view... and sharing mine. It's true we understand each other quite well.

_"I'm only up when you're not down, I don't want to fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do... well, you drive me crazy half the time,  
The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true...  
And I'm only me when I'm with you!"_

Except perhaps when I'm around Conor, I feel as if a part of me is hidden, constricted. I can't possibly be my _complete_ self when I'm in the Air, of course, but Faro seems to bring out yet _another_ part of me, one that doesn't even come out with everybody else in Ingo... which means that when I'm around him, I am my completest possible self.

_"When I'm with anybody else, it's so hard to be myself, and only you can tell:  
I'm only up when you're not down, I don't want to fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do... well, you drive me crazy half the time,  
The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true...  
And I'm only me when I'm with you!"_

The roar of the current in my ears... Faro's teasing grin... his hand in mine...

_"Who I want to be... And I'm only me when I'm with you!"_

Deep in a conversation... sharing thoughts, fears, memories, dreams...

"Sapphire...", he says.  
"Hmmm?", I reply absentmindedly, turning to him. When I see Faro's expression, my heart skips a beat. I guess I should have seen it coming...

Faro bursts out laughing. In a voice strangled with mirth, he chokes out: "_And I'm only me when I'm with you_!", in a totally unflattering imitation of my voice. When he's finished poking fun at me, he straightens and just floats there, looking at me with his most annoying kind of I-caught-you grin. I smile tiredly.

"You'd better believe it."

"Don't worry... I trust you on that one, little sister..."

This time, it's my turn to laugh... what are friends for?

**Please review, and let me know how you liked it!  
~Curly ;D ;D ;DDDD**


End file.
